


softly speak my name

by titleholder



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I call it, M/M, because raihan is silly and loves leon so so much, super fluffy bedtime funtime, this is very self-indulgent but i'm not sorry, very not serious sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titleholder/pseuds/titleholder
Summary: It's probably two in the morning and Leon wants to go to sleep.He doesn't, and it's wonderful.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 297





	softly speak my name

Raihan sighed against Leon's shoulderblade, brushing Leon's hair away to lean his chin on his shoulder. The champion's skin was always so wonderfully warm. Raihan felt compelled to inch closer, bracing himself slightly on his elbow to press a kiss to Leon's neck. Feeling mischevious, he nibbled lightly at the skin there.

"Rai, come on," Leon mumbled, but there was nothing hostile about the way he spoke, only a mild sort of amusement. "I thought we both agreed sleep was important?"

"Right," Raihan murmured back. Eyes closed, he buried his face into Leon's long hair and took a deep breath. It smelled faintly like cinnamon, or whatever kind of fancy shampoo it was that Leon always used, and he hugged Leon a little closer to his body.

"And since we agreed that sleep is important, we should have more of it, yeah?" Leon tried.

"I know, but," Raihan began, but stopped thinking about how to finish the sentence in favour of focusing on grazing his canines ever so gently along Leon's neck, a sensation that he knew drove the other absolutely wild. After a few moments, a faint little gasp escaped from Leon at last, and then Raihan licked and sucked at the warming skin until an audible moan followed.

Leon squirmed and finally turned around. All the lights were off in the bedroom, and Raihan could only barely make out the other's features. Leon's eyes were half-lidded. Was Leon giving him a look of tired exasperation, or was he making come-hither eyes?

"Leon, I can't sleep because I'm too horny," Raihan finally said.

"Yeah, I got that much!" Leon might have rolled his eyes, but Raihan couldn't be sure. But shortly, warm hands came up around Raihan's bare abdomen, feeling, exploring. Raihan angled for a kiss, and Leon all but pulled him into it, sliding his tongue demandingly into Raihan's mouth without any preamble as what was probably meant to be a little bit of a punishment. A thrill shot through Raihan, and he grabbed Leon's hands, unabashedly putting them on his already fully hard dick.

"Look what you've done, Leon," Raihan said, when they drew back to breathe. He then reached over and palmed Leon through his boxers. "Oh, nice, you're hard too. Did I do that?"

"You sure did," Leon murmured fondly, giving Raihan a firm squeeze.

Raihan mirrored the action and then began pulling Leon's boxers down, not even bothering to help get them fully off before he made a fist around Leon's dick and started stroking it, fast. Leon gave an indignant yelp.

"Rai!" Leon spluttered. It was too much sensation, all at once, but Leon wasn't telling him to stop. He was groaning, quietly, lost in the feeling of it all. Raihan kissed him again, hungrily, still stroking Leon's dick, a little slower now, but more firmly. Leon's hands had gone still for a moment against him, and Raihan jerked his hips forward, nudging him.

Leon broke away from the kiss. He leaned into Raihan's shoulder, then shoved his hand into the other's underwear, jerkily stroking Raihan along as well. It was at a bit of an awkward angle for him, and he couldn't quite get the rhythm right, but Raihan thrust into his hand eagerly just as well, happily taking what friction he could get.

"Mmn, you're getting precum on the sheets," Raihan said, and sounded smug about it.

"How is that-- ah," Leon let out a breathy sigh, pausing midsentence. After a moment, he tried again, "How is that my fault?"

"You're right, you can't help it," Raihan teased. "You're just so fucking turned on right now, aren't you?"

Leon moaned in what had to be resignation as Raihan thumbed the tip of his dick, smearing his precum around the sensitive head.

"Can I at least, take these off, properly," Leon said, trying to wiggle out of his boxers a little more with just his one hand.

Raihan did help him tug the underwear off the rest of the way, and then made a show of slowly dragging his own briefs down, teasingly roaming his hands up and down his body.

"You know I can barely see you right now?" Leon muttered.

"Yeah, but you're imagining it, right? My hot naked bod?" Raihan's smirk was audible.

"Just come over here already, I want to get back to what we were doing," Leon sighed.

"Oohh, Leon, how forward of you," Raihan laughed a little, but settled back down on the bed, scooting closer in his eagerness. They were both warm now, but Leon, somehow, always ran a little hotter. Raihan could feel the heat radiating off of the other's skin.

Leon hummed, "Yeah, I've been dying to get my hands on this."

He put both of his hands around Raihan's dick, but tragically, refused to move them. Raihan gave a little whine of disappointment, and thrust into Leon's hands. Leon kept his fingers tight, but did nothing else to help, the absolute tease that he was.

Raihan groaned, loudly now, and put a hand under Leon's chin to tilt his head up for a kiss. Despite his feigned disinterest, Leon kissed him aggressively again, sucking and nipping at his lips before snaking his tongue into Raihan's mouth. Raihan all but melted into the kiss, moaning as he braced himself with an arm so as to continue thrusting, a little pathetically perhaps, into Leon's hands. His free hand found the tangle of Leon's mane, and then he remembered to inhale again, deeply, Leon's scent.

A litany of swears escaped from Raihan, to be devoured by Leon as he continued kissing him, almost unrelentingly. Raihan used a magnificent amount of willpower to force himself to stop thrusting so quickly. He was going to cum at this rate, and Leon wasn't even halfway there yet, probably.

"What a mess you're making," Leon commented when they drew apart. He was breathing fast, Raihan had the clarity of mind to notice, which was an accomplishment considering he himself was already almost completely undone.

"Holy fuck," Raihan gasped. "Why are you so hot, Leon, fuck!" He wanted to weep.

Raihan finally got himself together, and started stroking Leon's dick again, only to keen quietly when Leon began stroking him as well.

"Let's finish together," Leon said, low and suggestive, and though Raihan could think of nothing better, he was awfully close already.

"I'm... I might... I'm not gonna make it if you just keep going," Raihan managed to get out.

"Give it your best effort, my most esteemed rival," Leon said, dead serious in his cheerful tackiness. Raihan could imagine his beatific smile, and shuddered, because that image did absolutely nothing to help. He was still moments away from climax. A little voice at the back of Raihan's mind told him that this was why Leon was the champion and Raihan was just a gym leader. No, that wasn't true! Raihan could give just as good as he got!

Except then, Leon was kissing him again, and fuck, why was Leon such a good kisser? Raihan moaned desperately, lost in the feeling of Leon's hands on him, yet trying to hold back his release. He squeezed and stroked Leon's dick, palming his balls with his other hand, fervently trying to please. Leon let out a little moan in response, which spiked Raihan's own arousal.

His hands abruptly grabbed Leon's wrists, and they loosened and stilled. He was panting, hard. That was too close.

"Oh, Rai... you're so perfect like this," Leon murmured as Raihan collected himself.

Flustered but not deterred, Raihan pressed his dick against Leon's, and started stroking them together. Leon, in turn, put a hand over top of Raihan's. He was breathing hard, now, too.

"Kiss me again, Leon, please," Raihan begged, so Leon leaned up and did just that.

And then, because Leon's tongue was deep in his mouth, slick and wet and perfect, and Raihan was nearly losing his mind with how incredibly good it all felt, he barely even registered Leon's hands drifting up his body, so it was far too late to react when they came up and tweaked Raihan's nipples. It was too much, too soon. Raihan squeezed his eyes shut as he stroked himself hard through his orgasm, riding the rush of sensation.

A far too brief moment later, Raihan groaned in realization. Leon hadn't cum. Before he could think better of it, he blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Leon said pleasantly, almost cheerfully, even. "Help me out, though?"

"Anything you want," Raihan purred, leaning in close for a kiss, only to have Leon stop him with a hand.

"You've made a bit of a mess, so maybe you could clean it up?" Leon said, in a tone that was not even an approximation of seductive. He added, "With your mouth?"

Raihan snorted. "Oh, is that what we're calling me sucking your dick now?"

"Yes," Leon paused, then laughed. "I know, I know. It's just embarrassing to say it. But, please." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I need your mouth on my dick, Rai. Please."

"Fuck, Leon," Raihan inhaled slowly, a flood of warmth spreading across his cheeks. "I'm... I... Fuck. I'm. Yes."

Leon laughed again as Raihan shook his head. He was apparently at a total loss for what to say anyway, so, wordlessly, he scooted down the bed until he was facing Leon's dick. He took it into his mouth, down to the base immediately, and heard a sigh of content come from Leon. Raihan simply adored putting his mouth on every inch of Leon's body, and hummed enthusiastically, eager to begin. He bobbed his head along rhythmically, still half-hard and getting a little more turned on by the second as Leon sighed and gasped and moaned. Leon placed a hand on his head, gently guiding him along as he leaned back luxuriantly, fully enjoying the attention from Raihan.

Determined to make Leon cum as hard as humanly possible, Raihan set an almost brutally quick pace for himself and ran his hands up and down Leon's well-muscled thighs, stroking the sensitive inner length of them. He felt Leon's body tensing and trembling beneath him, and moaned around the length of his dick. His whole face felt flushed and hot, and he was probably crying a little bit from the sheer effort it took to take Leon fully into his mouth, but the obscenity of it was an undeniable turn-on, and Raihan reached a hand down to give himself a few quick strokes. He was definitely hard again.

"Rai, I'm, getting close," Leon whispered. He took his hand off Raihan's head to brace himself on his elbows, and when Raihan glanced up, Leon appeared to be watching him intently, even in the darkness. Raihan moaned and swallowed, feeling the head of Leon's dick at the back of his throat, encouraging him. Leon let out a sharp gasp then, and Raihan felt spurts of his hot cum squirting into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly as Leon relaxed and fell back onto the bed, before drawing off with a wet sound.

"Nnn," was all Leon managed to say, so Raihan considered it a job well done. He settled in next to Leon, trying to will his erection to go away as he watched the champion reach over onto the bedstand for his Rotom phone. For a moment, they both squinted their eyes, adjusting to the sudden bright light from the screen, and then Raihan's gaze drifted to the time displayed. He grimaced, and then turned to look over at Leon, who was adorable, of course, but who also looked incredibly sleepy. Adorable, sleepy Leon's eyes met Raihan's, and he gave Raihan a peck on the lips and a smile before putting the phone back on the table. "Okay, bedtime?"

"Yeah," Raihan agreed. Leon turned away from him, and Raihan closed his eyes and remained motionless for all of maybe ten seconds before he started stroking himself as discreetly as possible.

"Um, Rai, are you touching yourself?" Leon mumbled. He was still facing away from Raihan, which could only mean that he wasn't being nearly as lowkey as he'd thought.

"I promise I'll be done quick!" Raihan said. "You can sleep. Just go to sleep. You should sleep. Just as a warning, I might lean in close to smell your hair, but you can, and should, ignore me."

"You're the absolute worst," Leon said, but there was a smile in his voice.

"I know, I totally am," Raihan groaned. He was pumping himself hard, trying to bring himself off as quickly as possible. It didn't feel nearly as good as when Leon was doing it, he thought, and couldn't help but want. But then Raihan realized that Leon was currently turning around, and abruptly wanted to smack his idiot brain as though this were somehow its fault. Sheepishly, he laughed, and said, "It's okay, go to sleep. I'm good, really."

"I want to," Leon murmured, cupping the side of Raihan's face and drawing him down for an indulgently wet kiss. "Let me?"

"Leon!" Raihan moaned. Leon's hands were around his dick, and he was feeling pure bliss again. "I love you, you know that right? I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Rai," Leon said, and there was miraculously not a hint of exasperation in his voice. He stroked Raihan along lazily, and was it because he was sleepy, or was he just being a tease again?

"A quick handjob's fine," Raihan said, out of consideration, or so he felt. Leon was peppering his neck and collarbones with little kisses and he squirmed under the attention. Then, Leon leaned down and licked one of Raihan's nipples, and Raihan groaned.

"I'll do it however slowly I like," Leon replied breezily. Raihan made a strangled little noise of approval, nodding, wanting whatever it was that Leon wanted.

There was an excruciating discrepancy between Leon's slow strokes and the intense interest which he paid to Raihan's left nipple, then his right, then left again. A bit of teeth grazed across them whenever Leon paused to switch, and the sensation left Raihan all but bucking into Leon's hand.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Raihan asked suddenly, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"I can't. I have a hunch that it might possibly be because we're both too horny." Leon chuckled. Raihan's eyes snapped open, and he stared at the vague shape of Leon's grin.

Raihan hugged Leon tightly, not caring for a moment that his dick was pressed flush against Leon's. "I know I just said it, but I love you."

"I love you too," Leon laughed again. He was reaching over to the bedstand, and Raihan could hear the quick uncapping of what had to be the lube bottle. Then, Leon had taken him in his hands, spreading the cool lubricant down his length before pressing his own dick against Raihan's, and began stroking them both in earnest.

It was a lot smoother than when Raihan had done it, and pretty soon, Raihan was completely captivated, muttering curses under his breath as he mouthed at Leon's neck. His hands were at some point on Leon's, not exactly helping, but almost as though in wonderment at how good Leon was at this, too. Leon was completely determined about it and not at all impatient as he built up a steady rhythm, while the slick underside of his dick thrust up against Raihan's every now and then as Raihan jerked his hips wildly in an effort to chase the sensation.

"Fuck," Raihan hissed. His hands trailed up Leon's arms and found his shoulders, and then he was almost magnetically drawn to touching Leon everywhere, to mapping out the firm lines of his body in order to squeeze and pet and stroke. Leon was wonderfully responsive, shuddering and gasping as Raihan paused to pay particular attention to his nipples for a while, pinching gently, revelling in each little reaction elicited.

"Are you... close?" Leon panted. His voice was quavering.

"Mm. Yeah. But, I'm going to make you cum first this time," Raihan whispered, nipping at Leon's earlobe.

"And just how, are you going to accomplish, that?" Leon said, punctuating his words with breathy gasps.

"Give me a moment and you'll find out," Raihan smirked. Leon had slowed down, which Raihan suspected meant he was getting there. Raihan put his hands over Leon's, more or less ignoring Leon's rhythm to set his own, faster pace.

Leon groaned. "That's not fair."

"That's just setting the stage," Raihan murmured. He nibbled at Leon's neck, alternating between mouthing at the skin with his lips and gently running his teeth across it. It was just a hint of pressure, a ghost of a sensation compared to how hard he was pumping them both. Leon shivered, leaning slightly away from him, which only exposed the length of his neck further.

Raihan followed the motion with his mouth, then abruptly bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to send a jolt of surprise through Leon.

"I'm--" Leon gasped, and then he was spurting all over his and Raihan's hands. Raihan grunted, continuing to stroke them together for a few rapid seconds until he hit his limit and came, too.

For a few blissed out moments, they both remained motionless save for the rapid rising and falling of their chests as they panted together, utterly drained. Then, sighing contentedly, Raihan flopped over onto his back. He was a hot sweaty mess, but he was fading, fast. He tilted his head to squint at Leon in the darkness. Raihan hadn't been sure that that would work, and was now absurdly pleased that it had.

A little dazedly, he said, "That was good, yeah?"

"The best," Leon said, somehow sounding as though he completely and genuinely did believe it was the best, then yawned. Raihan watched him rub at his neck with a hand and then curl up onto his side. He smiled widely to himself.

"Goodnight, Leon," Raihan said, feeling warm all over, like his heart was radiating sheer bliss into every corner of his body. "I love you."

"G'night," Leon murmured sleepily. His breaths were gradually becoming more slow and even, and for a brief moment, Raihan wondered if he had fallen asleep, but then came the fully heartfelt, "I love you, too."

Raihan wanted to pull Leon into another hug then and there, but finally, he thought better of it, and left the champion be, instead wondering what they'd have for breakfast, and then wondering whether or not he might be able to talk Leon into another round before breakfast, or perhaps after, actually ideally both, before rapidly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> god i don't know why i even posted this hbjghkjsd it's such self-indulgent nonsense, so if you got this far, uh, thank you...


End file.
